Serénes
Serénes is a collective name for the villages of North Serénes and South Serénes, both located in Krippa. They are technically part of Krippa's Tribal Chiefdom, but they for the most part act as independent cities. Serénes also is the surname of an ancient family that started this history, though nowadays it is more of a title. Despite their unique culture, they are not xenophobic, nor are they hidden. There are many secrets that surround both the Serénes villages, as well as the Serénes people. The villages are both famous for their inability to be captured or taken in battle, as well as the presence of a Foxx Family Estate in the center of each village. The inhabitants are famous for a handful of physical traits that many of the natives are famous for having. History Founding Serénes was founded in ancinent times by the early Zaderei who were "exiled" to Krippa. it was not long afterwards that they also made a 2nd village farther north, thus renaming the original village to become South Serénes, and the second village was named North Serénes. Most of the original Serénes family inhabitants were Zaderei, and so the have these villages be founded in Krippa made sense at the time. However, the Serénes influence has since then spread into the rest of the world, but there remains only two villages that are poularized as "Serénes". However, the Serénes tribespeople have freely roamed the lands, and various Serénes of all types live throughout the world of Mencu. The Serénes tribespeople hold no partcular faction, but most of them have ideals that seem to match those of the Kukaña. As a result, they have been attacked mostly by the Shitenou. All attacks on Serénes have been done by extremists, mostly because of its iconic status as having never been conquered since their founding, thousands of years ago. Today Today, the villages of Serénes remain mostly unchanged, save that they've grown over the many years and ages. Their defenses have grown stronger over the years, but their gates are always open for those who do not wish to destroy them. Those that do are among the ever-growing trend of people who want to fight a battle that they know they are going to lose. Defenses The cities of Serénes are both walled, but their walls and structural defenses are not what have kept out their enemies, nor are they the strongest on Mencu. The reason then, that they have been able to withstand all invasions is because of a spiritaul connection that the villages have with the Serén, as well as a powerful aggressiveness that the Serénes people have when they are provoked. They are generally a pacifist group of people, but their skills are miraculously powerful, and are feared, known, and respected worldwide. They hone their forming skills in defnese of their people, their beliefs, and their culture, and enjoy sparring, like most Serenghe do. The Defenses of Serénesare international legends, as there is something else about them that has kept enemies of any kind from overrunning and overthrowing either city. Culture The Serénes villages both have their own unique culture, though this culture is shared between the two villages. By default, most of the villagers pare pacifists, but they will resort to fighting if they can find no other peaceful alternative. However, when they get into this mode, they have a fierce no-holds-barred strategy that renders them as merciless warriors. They can usually keep their calm even when fighting, and are slow to be provoked to anger. However, if they are angered, their fury is considered one of the most dangerous things to encounter on Mencu. They are a forgiving people, and many of them are healers. They are known for even taking in former enemies and treating them like friends. The name Serénes is not so much a family name any more, but is more of a title that people take when they live there. As a result, Serénes have married other people with the surname Serénes, as they were not family. Being in Krippa, both cities have their own village chiefs, who ultimately and technically would answer up to the Head Chiefs of Krippa, but they are mostly viewed by Krippans as independent cities. Nevertheless, the Serénes villagers consider themselves as part of Krippa, and have answered requests from those in higher authority than them. Notable Serénes Inhabitants Most Serénes warriors are famous for their skills, and many villagers and chiefs are also widely known. Almost any Serénes with the name Kai has some sort of renown, but other notable Serénes figures include Fukui, Zihark, Shijin, Lehran, Altina, and later on, Enkai. See Also Xilingshi Nailah Zoraki Enkai Zahane Serénes Lehran Loreziah Serénes Altina Loreziah Serénes Fukui Karitsu Serénes Eka-Zurok Mia Takamatzu List of Serénes Inhabitants